The present invention relates in general to a plasma-induced chemical vapor phase deposition process and apparatus for coating planar substrates and, more particularly, to a system of using a plurality of plasma electrodes to activate a mixture of reaction gases and deposit from said gases a dielectric coating on one or more substrate surfaces.